Ten taniec
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Aki nie ma wątpliwości. Stara się zasypać przepaść, którą G pomiędzy nimi utworzył. I może to zmienić jeden taniec.


**Ten taniec**

G obserwował tańczącą z Giotto Aki. Nie mógł oderwać od dziewczyny spojrzenia, choć doskonale wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Ona pochodziła z książęcej rodziny, on z marginesu społecznego, był mordercą. Zresztą, dlaczego miałaby zwrócić na niego uwagę, skoro w pobliżu był Giotto, za którym kobiety wręcz przepadały. Z zazdrością szeptano, że śliczna Hiszpanka stanie się niedługo żoną szefa Vongoli. Nawet pozostali Strażnicy o tym rozmawiali. Wyglądało, że sprawa jest przesądzona.

Muzyka skończyła się na moment. Aki dygnęła przed Giotto jak na damę przystało i ruszyła w stronę G. Mężczyzna cofnął się w cień, zmuszając się, aby spojrzeć za przyjacielem. Jako jego Prawa Ręka nie mógł pozwolić, by coś mu się przydarzyło. Giotto jednak tańczył już z inną damą, która chyba wiedziała, że nie ma szans z Aki.

Dziewczyna dotarła do ciemnego kąta, gdzie ukrył się Strażnik Burzy. Dygnęła przed nim i zapytała:

– Czy byłaby to spora ujma na twoim honorze, gdybym zaprosiła cię do tańca?

– Muszę odmówić. Obowiązki nie pozwalają mi na przyjemności balu – odpowiedział chłodno.

Musiał utrzymać dystans pomiędzy nią a sobą, żeby nie oszaleć. Nie potrafił jednak wbić sobie do głowy, że księżniczka przeznaczona jest dla szefa Vongoli.

– Szkoda. Myślę jednak, że Giotto nie chciałby, abyś stał tylko na straży jego bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że ostatnio mnie unikasz – powiedziała.

– Miałem sprawy do załatwienia. Wybacz, księżniczko.

– Aki wystarczy. Nie będę cię już niepokoić.

Odeszła ze smutkiem, ale nie poskarżyła się. G zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na Giotto, który aktualnie rozmawiał z gospodarzem przyjęcia.

Tak minęło mu sporo czasu. Primo brylował w towarzystwie, choć przyjaciel widział, że jest tym już zmęczony. Nigdy przecież nie zabiegał o taką uwagę, był skromnym, normalnym chłopakiem, ale Vongola potrzebowała go jako charyzmatycznego szefa, który spełni to, co sobie zaplanował. Zainteresowanie kobiet także mu nie pomagało, zwykle był zbyt nieśmiały, dopiero Aki nauczyła go rozmowy z płcią przeciwną.

– W ogóle się nie bawisz – Giotto podszedł do G.

– Ktoś musi mieć na ciebie oko.

– Przesadzasz, przyjacielu. Możesz znaleźć Aki? Trochę się martwię, wydawała się nieswoja i nie wiem, w czym leży problem.

– Może w tym, że tańczyła z nami wszystkimi prócz G – odezwał się Alaude, pojawiając się prawie znikąd.

– Nie lekceważę swoich obowiązków – warknął Strażnik Burzy.

– Nie jesteś tu sam – odparł Strażnik Chmury.

– Alaude, wystarczy. G, idź poszukać Aki. Nie chcę, by spotkała ją jakaś krzywda.

– Dobrze.

G przeszedł się po sali, wzbudzał pewne zainteresowanie głównie przez bliznę na twarzy, ale jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wścibscy obserwatorzy odwracali pośpiesznie wzrok. Nie znalazł jednak dziewczyny. Wyszedł przez oszklone drzwi do słabo oświetlonego ogrodu. Rozglądał się uważnie za Aki, lecz obawiał się, że to także nie przyniesie skutku. Dostrzegł ją jednak na ławeczce przy różach. Siedziała wpatrzona w gwiazdy i zupełnie nieświadoma jego obecności. Nawet do tego miejsca docierała muzyka z sali balowej.

– Czy zechce mi panienka uczynić ten honor i ze mną zatańczy? – sam nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się te słowa.

Aki spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy rozpoznała mężczyznę.

– Czy trzeba skarżyć się największemu aspołecznikowi w Vongoli, byś mnie dostrzegł? – zapytała.

– Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię urazić.

– Wiem. Ty jak wszyscy myślisz, że Giotto stanie się moim mężem. Jesteś w błędzie. W moim sercu jest już ktoś inny. Wiesz, wolę tego poprzedniego G, który nie używa patosu i zbędnych słów.

– Zatańczysz ze mną, Eleno?

Podała mu rękę i wstała. Zaczęli tańczyć do odległej muzyki. Uśmiechali się lekko, a ich serca zabiły w równym rytmie. G dopiero teraz zrozumiał wszystkie słowa i gesty Aki, do tej pory był głuchy i krótkowzroczny. Nie kochała Giotta, lecz jego, odwzajemniała uczucie, którym ją obdarzył.

Primo oglądał scenę z bezpiecznej odległości i uśmiechał się, widząc ich szczęście. Wiedział, że ten jeden taniec wystarczył, by wszystko się wyjaśniło. Był Niebem, zauważył, jaką sympatią się darzą, a jakoś nie mogli sobie tego powiedzieć. Aki była odważniejsza, ale nie mówiła wprost, G zasłaniał się wszystkim, co mógł wymyśleć, a przecież to nie było nic złego. Cieszył się, że odnaleźli swoje szczęście.


End file.
